Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network is a TV channel. They show shows like Ben 10, Gumball, Pokemon, Regular Show, and more. Yep you should watch Cartoon Network instead of Disney Channel because CN is better than Disney Channel. You should go to http://cartoonnetwork.com instead of http://disneychannel.com. The only thing worth watching on Disney Channel is P&F oh wait this page was made by S&K so I shouldn't have said that of snap (CC00: Well actually it is. If you watched it, you'd love it) Anyways things worth watching are like Gumball,Adventure Time,Pokemon,and Regular Show. WATCH THEM!!! Mochlum's Review Pokemon - Never was really interested in it. Ben 10 Alien Force - I prefer aliens like Meap instead of someone transforming into them. So... I don't like it. MAD - AWESOME! They r funny. I like almost all of them. Adventure Time - I actually like it, now, I used to not. It's epic. Regular Show - Aweshum. Gumball - Same as Pokemon Johnny Test - Okay, I mean, I don't watch it, but not hate it. Star Wars: the Clone Wars - One of my favorite shows. Star Wars rocks! Other Shows - Don't know. EliNinja *Clarence (Lol, this show is just so ridiculous (in a good way)) *Adventure Time (most epic and awesome CN show I've ever seen) *Steven Universe (I love this show too, 'cuz it's probably more epic and beautiful than AT) *We Bare Bears (I like this show, it's pretty funny and has lots of good humor) *Gumball (Some good comedy in this show, even though I barely watch it anymore) *Teen Titans Go! (I only actually enjoyed the first season. I just watch it out of boredom sometimes) *Regular Show (as epic as Adventure Time, man) *Incredible Crew (This show was awesome to me, even if CN's not supposed to air live-action) *Level Up (it's kinda' funny, I guess) *The Problem Solvers (I kind of liked this show, too :>) 'Master ventus' Out of the three channels (Nickelodeon and Disney Channel), Cartoon Network has suffered the least out of them all. Regular Show and Adventure Time are still a good shows from what I've heard, I stopped watching the series in 2013. The Amazing World of Gumball is still an enjoyable show for me and I find funny moments from time to time, and I'm gonna be honest I feel kinda unimpressed with Steven Universe, it just doesn't really interest me. Clarence '''is probably my favorite show out of all of them. CC00's review Ben 10 - I don't really care about it. I just don't. Z-- Pokemon - I like the series. Although the old episodes were better........ EXCEPT FOR THE ELGYEM EPISODE! I ♥ Anyting with Elgyem. B- MAD - YESH! THIS IS WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR! A FUNNY SHOW WITH SEVERAL FUNNY PAROIES! YESH! HULK TEACH ME GOOD SPEAK! A Gumball - YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! TALKING TOST IS MY DREAM! B+ Regular Show - Pretty funny but I think it may not be appropriate for my age but I like Pops. WE CAN ALL BE TURDS! A- Johnny Test - I hate it. Terrible. He said he hated science so he's not my friend even in a million years. F-------------------------------------------- Chowder - Sounds like a show I'd watch. But it never is on anymore! Never would mess with my childhood like MAD did with Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy, isn't slightly (JUST slightly inappropriate) like Regular Show, doesn't have much live action like TAWoG, and just sounds..... funny. Probably A+ Adventure Time - YESH! A+ Brian's Review Ben 10- MY FAVORITE SHOW!!!! THIS SHOW IS AWESOME! A WATCH THAT TURN YOU INTO ALIEN! Chowder-A funny show that have funny jokes on it. (Of course XD) Adventure Time-This show is epicly awesome! I don't know what to say lol Tornadospeed's Review '''Ben 10 - Never watched it because I wasn't interested. Soooo I don't know. Pokemon - I'll watch it if it's on. It doesn't catch my attention much. Chowder - I atually like it. Flapjack - It's a good show. It sucks that they never air it anymore. Adventure Time - Eh, it's good. Regular Show - Awesome! I like shows with paranormal stuff. MAD - AWESOME! Somebody needs to parody the stupid excuses of shows and movies, although sometimes it parodies good things. Gumball - Good. The first episodes are the best. Faves3000 Re-view Ben 10 Omniverse - SERIOUSLY THIS THE THIRD SPIN-OFF JUST DIE YOU OVERBLOWN PEICE OF CRAP Adventure Time - One of the best things ever. The Amazing World Of Gumball - It's a grab bag. Some episodes I like, some episodes I don't. Regular Show - It be so cray-cray. It's also why I love it! MAD - Oh god this show realy went uphill since my last review. I find it hilarious and the crossovers like nothing else. Incredible Crew - Eh. It's stupid, generally. Another useless skit show. Johnny Test - A crappy flash show about a spoiled brat who takes advantage of his scientist sister. How about no. Teen Titans Go! - This is actually a hilarious show. But it can be stupid sometimes. I like it! The Looney Tunes Show - A less-silly version of the original shorts, but still likeable nonetheless. Annoying Orange - More tolerable than I thought. Cartoon Planet - I love it mostly, but there are a few shows that shouldn't be on there. Other than that, I like it. Tpffan's Review MAD: Awesome! Regular Show: Awesome! Adventure Time: Awesome! Gumball: Awesome! Pokemon: I'm not really an anime person. Plus, I think this show isn't that great. Problem Solverz: More like the Problematic Seizures! Must I really explain...? Gray Pea Shooter Mad: '''Pretty epic. ﻿10/10 Crap. Waste of my time 4/10 '''Pokemon: Was ok. Got worst as it went on. 8/10 to 5/10 Chowder: 'Good. 8/10 '''FlapJack: '''Meh... its ok but annoying sometimes. 6/10 Redsox1099's Review ﻿'MAD:'Kinda gross at times, but great! '''Chowder:'ONE OF THE BEST SHOWS THIS CHANNEL HAS EVER HAD!!! 'Adventure Time:'Not the best show out there, but it is pretty great! 'Ben 10:'The fist series was great, while the rest was 50/50. 'Gumball:'Two words. '''EP-IC. Regular Show:'''Kinda disturbing, but still: '''EP-IC. Pokemon:'Meh. '''Flapjack:'Great, but kinda anoying, frightning and disurbing. 'Problem Solverz:'This show actually exists? '''DINKLBERG!!!! I HAVE SO MANY COMPLAINTS ABOUT THIS SHOW I DON'T WANT TO START!!!! AwesomeCartoonFan01's Review Gumball: Two words: Awe-some. Flapjack: Umm....OK, I guess 5/10 Regular Show: '''Same as Gumball '''MAD: It's okie, but they started making fun of the things I like 8/10 Chowder: Liked it. 6/10 Problem Solverz: Worst. Show. EVER. '''-9001/10 '''Pokemon: Meh. Adventure Time: '''Same as Gumbal & Regular Show. '''Ben 10: '''Not a big fan 2/10 '''Johnny Test: After they changed Dukey & Mary's voice, I don't watch it as much. 2/10 Robotomy: It was really good, but kinda weird. But either way, I want it back! 10/10 Teen Titans:'' ''Pretty good. 9/10 Secret Mountain Fort Awesome:' '''Bad as Problem Solverz, BUT WORSE! -10000000000/10 Thatanimeguy's Review '''Adventure Time:' 1 word: (In high pitched harmony) EPIK! Regular Show: '''Kinda like Invader Zim, but alot more crazy and alot less disturbing. Thumbs Up (But makes me wonder if kids realy iterested in this show. It's more for pre-teens and teens). '''Johnny Test: '''Realy good show at first, but the plot and animation started to slowly degrade overtime (We'll it made in canada, what do expect, an annoying voice pop teen sensation. Don't awnser that). '''Amazing World of Gumball: Like in the title, it's "Amazing". Nuff said. Mad: '''Funniest. Show. On. The. Planet. It can make a 60 year old die of laughter (I miss you grandpa *Sob*). Pokemon: Still kinda interesting. It's anime (You know I love anime). '''Ben 10: Ok. The aliens are getting way to powerfull for this show to be fair anymore. The Problem Solverz: '''Where do I begin ? :( (I'll make a page about it later) But the 1# thing I hate about this show: It just makes no God d**n sense (sorry Lord). '''Robotomy: '''Quality Entertainment. It's Super Jail for kids (It's made by the same production, so don't get on my case about that 1) ! I wish I can find out if there still ,aking episodes, because it's not on Mondays Anymore (If it got canceled, shame on you Cartoon Network!) '''Sidekick: '''Actualy, good. Made by the same people who made TD and 6teen, so didn't expect any less. '''Almost Naked Animals: Blah. And there this show that just premired today, but I didn't watch it and the name is to long to remember, so yeah. NermalTheBunny's Review Chowder: EPIC! Flapjack: Good Ben 10: I'm not a fan of it, I don't like animes, expect for Lucky Star, Sgt. Frog, etc. Pokemon: Sucks hard Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Meh, and parodies like Groan Wars and Force Code Johnny Test: Still Contining, How? TheWindows2000Guy/Numbuh400 Ben 10: Never really watched it becouse I was never really interested. ?/10 Gumball: Good. The first 2 episodes were the best. 5/10 Johnny Test: My review of Johnny Test 1/10 Problem Solverz: More like Problem Makerz. 0/10 MAD: Why do they have to keep making fun of everything? 1/10 WhatIAm's Review TAWoG: Like Regular Show, but BETTER! 1000/10 Chowder: Meh. 3/10 Adventure Time: WOWIE!!! 9/10 Regular Show: LOL! SO GOOD!! 100/10 MrJoshbumstead's Review The Looney Tunes Show- Very funny. The best there is. Regular Show- This show is very funny too. MAD- This show is very funny but sometimes a little wierd Adventure Time- This has some good moments Gumballl- Just plain wierd Banjosnape's Review Adventure Time- Really funny show with cute cast! funny + cute= A+! The Amazing World of Gumball- One of my favorite shows, my friend, trey, LOVES it. Sure, its weird, but inst all Cartoon Network shows? A+ Reagular Show- The first 2 seasons were great, like Chowder. But( And im sorry o say his) About the time it got to its third season, i started to go downhill. Still, Terror Tales of The Park and Weekend at Benson's were still great episodes. B+ Mad: Funny show, but it somtimes parodys things i REALLY like.B+ Sercret Mountain Fort Awesome: WORST. SHOW. EVER. F-------------------------------------------- Total Drama- Really good show, there should be more compietive shows on Cartoon Network. A+ Problem Solverz: One Word: HORRIBLE! F------------------------------------- The Looney Toons Show- This show is AWESOME! Still, i wish they would show Pentunia Pig soon:( A- Almost Naked Animals- Whenever a show airs episodes in the middle of the day, you KNOW its pretty bad F+ Moon snail's review Now that Ben 10 was finally put to rest, I can finaly say that everything on CN (Not counting the Pokemon anime, that's just okay.) is awful. But Adventure time and Problem Solverz are the worse offenders. HomestarSB9's review *Adventure Time: Great show. 9/10 *Regular Show: Great, but there is to much of a razamataz going on. 7.5/10. *MAD: Hideous, It parodys good things and bad things. -10/10 *Garfield: You made a symbol of my childhood look like a CGI blob. 0/10 *Scooby Doo: There needs to be no more Scooby Doo shows, atleast there's no Scrappy. 3/10 *Problem Solverz: More like Sezurie Alley. -10/10 *Tom and Jerry: Great reboot! 10/10 *Sercet Mountian Fort Awful: Just disucting. 0/10 *Looney Tunes: Not the best reboot. 8/10 *Johnny Test: It depends. Kids WB: Good for kids! CN: Naw!! Kids WB: 9.5/10. CN: 2/10. *Pokemon: Action. Alot. 10/10. *Level Up: Terrible, It's sad to see live action on a cartoon channel. 0/10. MY LIFE FOR AUIR.... (VManJustice) *Pokemon - Love IT!!!!!!!!! (55/100) *TAWoG - NOT COOL GIVE IT -9000 (-9000/100) *MAD - Like BAD IDEA!!!!! (85/100) *Adventure time - REALLY GOOD CREATIVE THOUGHTS!!!! (81/100) *Johnny Test - Little Too Much Action.... (63/100) *Scooby Doo - A Little Too Much Horror (43/100) *Problem Solverz - DID NOT SEEN IT (12/100) Rocko Shellbachs review *Adventure Time: Pretty Dang Good 8.9/10 *Regular Show: Best Show on the Network 10/10 *Gumball: Havent seen much of but its ok 7/10 *Looney Tunes Show: Ok but the classic shorts were better 6/10 *Pokemon: Never Watched it *Level Up: Why was this even on CN 2/10 *Problem Solverz: Terrible just Terrible -100/10 *Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: Just One step above Problem Solverz but not much 1/10 *Almost Naked Animals: So wrong on many levels 1/10 *Scooby Doo: Never Watched It UMG SEE THE TEMPLATE AT THE BEGINNING OF THE PAGE BEFORE READING TO PREVENT BUTTHURTNESS. *Johnny Test - My brother watches it so I do too. I personally like it, I think it has decent characters and great plots, although some episodes can get a little to a really repetitive. The humor isn't the best but doesn't desperately try hard like SpongeBob. Maybe it's because I'm a little more mature than the show? Either way, it's not the best but not nearly the worst. Wouldn't care at all if I were cancelled. 7.5/10 *Everything else - Never watched. Lulz (Current CN) *Gumball - Awesome, weird and EXCELLENT! 100% (20/20) *AT - Same as Gumball, but I never watch it much, so 90% (10/20) *RS - Never watch it much, but it's still cool as sh*t. 98% (18/20) Not in the whole CN Asia #Problem Solverz Makerz - AWFUL ANIMATION! NOTHING'S ENTERTAINING ON IT!!!! #Secret Mountain Fort Awesomeful - The cast and crew must be stupid. The titles are stupid, the colors look dizzy, the titles of the episodes look gross/awful, BLEGH!!!!! TheEdyShow *Adventure Time with Finn and Jake: A+ *The Amazing World of Gumball: A+ *Ben 10: Omniverse: A+ *Green Lantern: The Animated Series: A+ *Level Up: F- *Regular Show: A+ *MAD: F- *Incredible Crew: F- *Young Justice: A+ Generator Rex: A+ *Sym-Bionic Titan: A+ *Grojband: A+ *Johnny Test: A+ *Robotomy: F- *Annoying Orange: A+ *The Looney Tunes Show: A+ *Pokemon: A+ J2011 Adventure Time: Cool! But if the surreal humor was toned down a bit that would be cooler. 9/10. Regular Show: Even better! 10/10. Steven Universe: Very creative! It's the TMNT of CN! 10/10 Gumball: It's sort of annoying but its best at straight up comedy! Unlike some pieces of crap....8/10. Teen Titans G..: NO! Ben 10 OV: This is to all the haters on the internet who keep on whining about Ben 10 and it being a never ending series of crappy shows: SHUT UP! Sorry, but srsly, it's a good series just like Steven Universe so it gets a : 10/10. Note: I bet when this was announced, all you fanboys tore yourselves from your online Star Wars forums just to incite nerd rage! Uncle Grandpa: Wha? 7/10. Clarence: Same as Uncle Grandpa. The Looney Tunes Show: So great! Too bad it was cancelled or something. 9/10. MAD: Come back! 10/10. IC: The polar opposiee of MAD. Not rate worthy. That's all, Folks! Curiousgorge66 Adventure Time: Got boring after two seasons. 6/10. Regular Show: Same as Adventure Time. Clarence: OK... 8/10. Steven Universe: I'll think about it. 9/10. Uncle Grandpa: Got boring after it's first season, but then managed to partially redeem itself after season two. 4/10 overall. Secret Mountain Fort Awesome: Boring. 0/10. Teen Titans Go: At least they made an animated comedy revolving around superheroes... but after season three, they ruined it. First three seasons get a score of 7/10, while the fourth is 2/10. Adult Swim: A rating for them? No thank you. Toonami: Old Toonami ranks 6/10. The Adult Swim revival (not including Soul Eater) ranks 0/10. Sonic Boom: Why did Cartoon Network ruin the Sonic the Hedgehog series? 3/10. Boomerang: Oh, wait, Boomerang is Cartoon Network's sister channel. But still, 7/10. Dexter's Laboratory: For the original, 10/10. The revival is 9/10. We Bare Bears: 5/10. The Powerpuff Girls reboot: Same as the original Powerpuffs. Mighty Magiswords: Looks cool, but I haven't watched it enough to score it yet. Fizzyegg Adventure Time: YAY!!! OH YEAH!!!!! 10/10 Regular Show: 10/10 Can't Beat It LEGO Ninjago: 10/10 YEAH!!! SO DA BEST Star Wars Clone Wars: OK 9/10 Teen Titans: Meh 7/10 Ben 10: 0/10 Uncle Grandpa: Bbbbbboooooorrrriiiiiiinnnng 1/10 Mr Pookie OK guys exam time. Let's grade our CN TV tests. Adventure Time: A+ (season 1 - 2), B+ (season 3-4), B- (season 5-6) Regular Show: A+ (season 1-2), B (season 3-6) The Amazing World of Gumball: A+ Steven Universe: A+ Uncle Grandpa: B Teen Titans Go!: A (season 1), B- (season 2) Clarence: A+ We Bare Bears: A+ Ben 10: F- Chowder: A++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ JedidiahCudby Adventure Time: That's was really very excellent. 9/10 Regular Show: Rock n roll, baby! 10/10 The Amazing World of Gumball: Weird, huh. 8/10 Uncle Grandpa: Taste the rainbow. 9/10 Steven Universe: Life so entertainment. 7/10 Teen Titans GO!: What the hell. 3/10 Johnny Test: WHAT! OH MY GOD!? I CAN BELIEVE IT!? 0/10 Category:Random Works! Category:Cartoons Category:Reviews Category:MAD Category:Regular Show Category:Adventure Time Category:Gum Category:Pokemon Category:Ben 10 Category:Star Wars Category:Dinkleberg... Category:Chowder Category:Channels